Ready, Aim, Misfire
by thedemonspawn
Summary: Two years after being abandoned my his mother, Kenny is paid a visit by someone he doesn't know, but who could change his life forever.
1. Prologue Part I

Hello again!

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, but I've been busy with school and haven't found time.

The plot bunnies have been multiplying, however, and this one grew fangs and threatened to kill me if I didn't write it.

Disclaimer: (I'm only doing this once, Goddamn it!) If I owned South Park, do you really think I would be writing about it?

* * *

The rain poured down on the small town of South Park, Colorado. The town she had grown up in. The town she had gotten married in four years earlier and the town her marriage had been destroyed in only an hour ago.

She couldn't believe him. A teenager. He had knocked up some 16-year-old redhead two months ago. It must have been around her birthday, the bastard.

"No good hick town…" she mumbled to herself as she gazed at the old wooden sign she was parked in front of, its black paint chipping off, making it look like it said "South Fark".

Her hands curled around the steering wheel as she looked over her shoulder at the small sleeping form of her 3-year-old daughter, who was completely oblivious to her mother's plan of escape. She hadn't even woken up when she had been carried out to the car.

There hadn't been any yelling, she hadn't gotten upset. She just got the baby and left him sitting at the dining room table. She supposed this was because she had always known he had been cheating on her, she just never really believed her suspicions enough to confront him.

She put the car in drive and pulled away from the slowly decaying sign. As she passed it and drove out of the small mountain town, she glanced back at her daughter in the rear-view mirror.

"We'll be fine on our own, Andrea. We'll be just fine."

* * *

Review!


	2. Prologue Part II

Part two!

For the record, the story was named after the song "Ready, Aim, Misfire" by New Years Day. The song doesn't really have anything to do with the story, but I thought the title would go with it. Anyway, it's a great song, so I definatly recommend it!

* * *

**21 years later….**

Knock, knock.

The sound thudded in his already pounding head, causing him to flinch before groaning out something that sounding like "come in", and then returning to staring at the wall by his bed upside down.

"Sweetheart? We're leavin' now."

Sweetheart? What was she smoking?

He lifted his head from its position hanging off the edge of the bed to look at his mother. She was standing in his doorway looking back at him nervously. Well, he would look at him nervously too if he had just seen him throw a temper tantrum rather immature for a 14-year-old.

"And?"

He could practically feel his blood start to boil. How could she leave? How could she break up what was left of their "happy" family? It may not have been perfect, but what could she honestly expect in a tiny mountain town?

She sighed. He knew she was tired of his attitude but he didn't care. She had hurt him, so now he was hurting her. It was only fair.

"I wanted to say goodbye."

She looked hopeful then, like he might actually get up and hug her before she left.

"Goodbye, then," he said, his voice dripping with, even for him, unnecessary malice. He dropped his head back down.

"I love you, sweetheart."

He heard her choke back a sob before her footsteps began echoing down the hall.

When he knew she was gone, he sat up and glanced at the spot she had been standing in only a moment ago.

_That wasn't very nice, you know._

Shut up…

Maybe he had been a little harsh. She wasn't happy here. She had a right to leave if she wanted to. **He** just didn't want her to. At least not without him.

"Shit."

He pushed himself of the bed, sprinted down the hallway, into the kitchen, and out the door. The car was already over the train tracks.

"Mom!"

He ran out into the street, trying to get her attention, but to no avail. The car kept moving, taking his mother and little sister away from him.

"Don't leave me here…." he whispered, as the first wave of real sadness swept over him.

He quickly rubbed his light blue eyes as tears started to form in the corners. Walking back into the house, he practically ran to his room. He didn't want to deal with his dad.

Sitting on his bed, he pulled up his hood, something he hadn't done in years except on particularly cold days. It was a safe and familiar feeling. He missed hiding in his parka all the time.

His head hit the pillow and he started to sob like a 5-year-old. He was helpless without his mother. Although their living conditions had never been very good, she had always protected him against his father's drunken rages and made sure he had enough to eat. It was just him and his dad now, and he was sure his father wouldn't take care of him.

He heard a bottle smash against the wall above his head and the drunken yells of the parent that might as well have abandoned him.

"Where tha fuck is she, ya lil' shit?"

"She went to the store for more beer, Dad," he said softly, trying his hardest not to sound like he had been crying.

There was a grunt and then his father's zigzagging footsteps down the hall.

He turned over onto his stomach and hugged his pillow as a few last tears leaked down his cheeks. Shutting his eyes tightly, he promised it would be the last time Kenny McCormick cried for himself.

* * *

Review!


End file.
